1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for determining an ordering to use to open and close programs that call other programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current systems, a system file may indicate an order in which operating system components are loaded, such as the drivers, network components, network protocols, etc. After these operating system components are loaded, application programs may then run and use the installed operating system components. Other programs an application calls that are not part of the operating system components, may also have to be opened and made available to the application.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing the order in which programs are started and closed.